1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a novel snap fastener for socket, which is to fasten the electrical blades of the plug in the socket to ensure the good connection of electrical current and prevent the electrical plug from falling off the socket incidentally.
2. Description of the Related Art
In general practice, the prior art of the plug and socket are the critical apparatus to link to power supply. Unfortunately, the plug and the socket are not firmly clamped together, easy to fall apart, just like a power outage, all data that have been collected or entered are lost suddenly.
That is because the prior art of the plug and the socket are not provided with a snap fastener. The inventor has been in this industrial field for years and has advocated great efforts to the improvement and come up this snap fastener to fulfill the expected result.